Adoption Center
Have you ever pondered a character idea but were too lazy to make a page? Do you doodle load of random characters, but have nothing to do with them? This is for you! Abandoned or not fully formed ideas you dont wanna care for here, and someone else can care for them. RULES * You can put anything below for anyone to adopt ** This includes images, pages or even just an idea. * NEVER bug someone to put a character they don't use up here. It is their character, and it's their business if they use it or not. Just because they don't use it doesn't mean someone else can take it. Pages Ranchers * Indigo Quarry Felis - Unit This 5 Pack includes: Catamy, Cateressa, Greater Cat, Lesser Cat, Catto *CODEabandon.exe (ADOPTED by Basschu) Ideas Team F.s stuff that you should never use A robotic, sentient computer mouse. Has digital clock installed, so Clockwork can't claim it. WELP SQUIDY ACTUALLY WANTS THIS ONE SO ITS MINEEEEEE AND THIS TRIAGONAL SIGNNNN Insecure leg thief. (aka Signum) pretty signum-ficant A living blackhole. (Do not question the The Orb.) Flat Stanley. (He was a nice part of childhood) Slimes * Eugene - May or may not be ripped from a Netflix cartoon. A salamander who loves fish, thinks of only fish, and will eat all the fish Ranchers * Tanky - Basically, his lower half is tank-like because his legs are gone (Probably MixieRoast stole them BECAUSE SHE IS A LEG THIEF--) * Red, Yellow, Green, Orange, and Indigo - Violets siblings. Red and Orange are Male, Indigo, Green, and Yellow are female. Preferably not adopted together. ** Red - Mute, Serious. 19. (ADOPTED by Sheep Slime) ** Green - Flirtous, Mischevious, Fear of Masks. 16. (ADOPTED BY XXKATAKXX) * The Octave sisters - Inspired by music and partially inspired by Squidy's cat characters. Preferably not adopted together, and I'd like to see them roleplayed here :3 If there are still sisters available, and no one has adopted them for at least a week, you may adopt another. You can decide their middle name based on their initials, if you want :3 You can also decide their age, but it must be at least one year older than the sister under them, and at least one year younger than the sister above them. They don't have to be one year apart in age, that'd be a little questionable. But because of this, Dorothy cannot be younger than 14. Each sister's voice are higher than the last, the younger they are. ** Dorothy C. Octave - The oldest of the siblings. She likes the feeling of power over her younger sisters, and will sometimes go a bit overboard. But, she still cares for her family, even when she becomes unreasonable, it started out for good intentions. ** Renay D. Octave - The second oldest sibling. She's feels anxiety when she interact with others that she's not close to, so she has few, really close friends, instead of a variety of friends that may not be as close. She is very indecisive as well, and doesn't like to be the one to make decisions, and would rather have Dorothy decide for her. ** Mimi E. Octave - Mimi is the third oldest sister. She loves animals and loves to bake. She especially enjoys insects, finding their smolness adorable and worth protecting. She's acts softly to others, but acts cool towards criticism and hate, as it doesn't really affect her that much. Eh, I'll take it, I guess. I'll use the power of creative liberty to make her yet another cinnamon roll if I can. -Squidy ** Faith F. Octave - Identical twin of Sophia. Faith is oftentimes envious of her sisters. She's filled with angst and is unsure of who she is in life, and her talents are unidentified. She gets along well with guys, and enjoys to work in woodshop, but isn't the best in there, and had came home with woodshop related injuries in the past. ** Sophia G. Octave- Identical twin of Faith. A real sweetheart who seems really concerned for her twin. She wants to help her, but is unsure how. Sophia is very into social events, and loves to hang out with friends and go out. She always invites Faith to come with her, even if Sophia's friends are not so fond of her twin. ** Launa A. Octave - Launa is the third youngest sibling. She's very into basketball, and will fight you for fun. But she won't fight dirty and refuses to strike someone who's at a disadvantage. She tries to teach her two younger sisters how to fight, but usually ends up getting impatient and frustrated. ** Dori C. Octave - The youngest sister. She's into white witchcraft, which worries some of her older sisters. Whenever she can, she sneaks away from the others to practice this with someone, whom the others have yet to figure out. Dori doesn't believe in cursing nor hexing others. Already own by Pink. Age 7 * Rose - a literal living red flower. very sweet. totally shipped with echo. ECHO STAWP BREAKIN THE 4TH WALL THATS MY JOB. nevah Adopted by MixieRoast. Gonna be Tabitha's Flower in place of Flowey, for Flowey is copyrighted. * Based on the prophet Cassandra, who could tell perfect, truthful and accurate prophecies but never be believed (no matter what; not even with the squid's magic). Rest is "creative liberty" :) * Cyborg guy since we need another one. Instead of hands, cannons and/or lazers. And rocket boots. That goes without saying. Actually like puns. * Mair, male wizard trainee of water and darkness, though that does not include insanity. Worships Vedis and Meredith for obvious reasons, and has issues with Rye being better at manipulating water than he is. ** Comment from DisOneEditor: APPROVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 'Cause we need sanity -- Tall, dark eyed, ghost, spirit of sanity and calm, black messy hair, male, African, yellow eyes, golden wings, confused about people who yell at him, and considers Squidy to be an evil person though likes his style. He considers himself failing in the "war" against insanity, though he thinks it's merely a game he and Vedis play. He lives in the Forest of Sanity (which is TBA don't take that | no no) and also going to be noted down below. Other *Cat-creature thing that I'm gonna refer to as Kittykitty - Image below. If you wish to adopt, come up with a personality and motivation, and leave a message on my wall -Pink (Adopted by MixieRoast) *Mentally OP Snail - A snail with telepathy, mind reading, and overall extreme psychic powers. This might seem OP, but he has like, no physical power, and is literally a snail, so if you wanna kill him, just go get a saltshaker or something. Maybe claim by Pink but someone else can claim if they really want to and they can have it. *Unnamed Idea - Very mean. Very sarcastic. Very scary. Dirtkinesis. (awesomer then it sounds. planes out of dirt. guns out of dirt. dirt out of dirt. wait what) *A cat named Noodle that eats computer mice. Black, sparkly collar, adorable. Likes grooming Nine's hair. NEVER A PET. -D1E claims *A creeper with a little green top hat. Very dapper. He doesn't die if he explodes, but he rarely even does such. *Orange. You can name them anything you want. Backstory is the image below. I don't actually expect someone to pick this adopt. *next Gallery Ranchers Rhyking.png|Rhyking, a Pokemon fusion. Kabuster.png|Kabuster, a Pokemon fusion. Part Cloyster, so may be related to Squidy? ... Something?|Angel Bab 10d4d29d-8fda-46ba-a1f5-2a6e61b462c6.png|A mystery-solving icecream-making robot puppy mk.png|Ghostie ghost. Recycled from an old project I forgot about, but looks pretty <3 Nobody-D1E.jpg|I don't know... - D1E SquidyExperiment1-Lineless.png|Squidy messing around with lineless style. Nejokin with a quiff. 666/10. Others Kitty kitty.jpg|Adopted by MixieRoast Springle.jpg|Come up with a motivation and personality to adopt. -Pink Category:Browse